Onestar's Regrets
by Brightsun
Summary: No one has ever heard Onestar's half of the story, why he hated Firestar so much and attacked his Clan, or his shame when he remembers a promise that he has broken... Rating K for some fighting and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Whenever I thought of ThunderClan, I thought of how I pleaded for Firestar's help when Tallstar died. I was afraid of Mudclaw's wrath. Tallstar had replaced me as deputy, and I, Onewhisker, was fearful for my life. Mudclaw was the most dangerous warrior in WindClan, and he was very persuasive. That's why I wasn't surprised when he brought in warriors from other Clan's to help him fight. Mudclaw of WindClan was going to be leader, or so he thought. Then the lightning struck, and the Tree-Bridge fell on him, killing him. It was a blessing from StarClan. To most, it was just because the bridge was now there, but to me, it was a blessing that Mudclaw was out of my fur, once and all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns warriors. Not me.**

**Please Enjoy! -Brightsun**

Chapter 1

During the last night of my life, I was gathering my warriors to attack ThunderClan. Sometimes when I thought of them, this is what I thought.

_ "Firestar! Help me! I can't do this! I can't lead WindClan!"_

The exact words I said when Tallstar replaced me as deputy, only seconds before his death. I flashed back into the present and called for my deputy, Ashfoot. She came padding to me, sad. She always got sad during attacks. StarClan knows why.

"Ashfoot, are all the patrols ready yet?"

She perked her ears. "Almost, Onestar. I just need the hunting patrol to hunt on their territory."

"Good. Send Crowfeather to me."

She looked baffled, but did as I commanded.

I was sharpening my claws against the Claw-Tree in the middle of camp when Crowfeather loped towards me.

"You called for me?" He asked, his dark gray ears twitching.

I looked at my sharp claws with satisfaction. "Yes." I looked up somberly.

"I'll deliver this message to Ashfoot personally, but I wished to tell you first."

Crowfeather looked up, puzzled, confused, and shocked.

"As you know, I am on my last life, and will probably die tonight. If I do, I want you to be Ashfoot's deputy."

I spat each word, hard for me to say I might not come back from a battle I started.

Crowfeather stared as if I had turned into crow-food.

His eyes got faraway suddenly. How proud his mother, and lost loves would be, if he was deputy, then leader of his Clan.

"Crowstar..... has a nice ring to it....." He muttered to himself, forgetting I was there. I meowedwith laughter at his joke. He looked embaressed.

"Are you ready, Crowfeather?" I asked. He mewed a yes, and set off.

I found Ashfoot and told her my decision. She let out a gasp of suprise.

"M-m-m-my kit? I don't believe it! Many might think I appointed him because he is my child." She mewed worriedly.

"That may be, but it wouldn't be true." I replied. She looked at her paws and muttered agreement. Then she told me everyone was ready. The battle was to begin.

**Duh Duh Duh! Not a very suspenseful ending, but for all you action lovers, time for some fighting! Try to have next chapter soon. Already have the whole story written out, so not too long!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns Warriors. Not me.**

** I just want to note that this story is seasons after Mudclaw's death. There was confusion about that. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy! - _Brightsun!_**

****Chapter 2

We set off. My words to Firestar rang in my head, as always. Right as my warriors stepped paw on the border, a shadow flickered in the corner of my vision. Herbs dropped from a she-cats mouth, and she ran, yowling, "WindClan invaders! Firestar! Help!"

I pounced, prepared to kill to keep her quite. But she stopped me by lashing out a paw and tearing out a whisker or two. I jumped back in pain, snarling. This was Leafpool, ThunderClan's old medicine cat, who had become a warrior because she had Crowfeather's kits.

Speaking of which, he looked stunned and embarrassed. She ran off to tell her Clan, no doubt. We prowled around for a while, and hid when the paw steps of ThunderClan. Cloudtail and Lionblaze were sniffing us out. Heathertail's eyes grew stoney with hatred when she looked at the golden tom.

I flicked the tip of my tail, and the signal caused my Clan to fan out. The I raised a paw, and all of WindClan jumped out, hissing and spitting. To my dismay, Firestar was not there. I wanted to rip his fur off!

As soon as I lunged for a puny apprentice, I felt a weight fall on my back, pushing me down. Firestar!

**Suspense! Not exactly how I planned on ending** **chapter, but I hope it works. Next chapter, all fighting for you action lovers. Should have next chapter up soon. Within a day or two. So check back! -**_Brightsun _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns Warriors. Not me.**

** Sorry to all my loyal readers. I've been extremely bust these last weeks. I have been writing my new story called **_**Decieved**_** about Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Daisy. Anyway, please enjoy the newest installment of **_**Onestar's Regrets! ~ Brightsun **_

__I growled in fury. Firestar! Blending in with my warriors! How dare he contaminate them with his kittypet blood! He hooked one paw around my belly, using the other to tear out pawfuls and pawfuls of fur.

I screeched in fury, rolled onto my back to try and get him off, oblivious to the other cats around us. I could see, hear, and smell only one cat. Firestar. My prey. My old friend...

"BUT NO MORE!" I screeched out loud, crazed to taste his blood in my mouth, his flesh on my claws, fragments of his bone in my teeth! Firestar would die tonight, or I would die trying!

He looked a bit scared for a minute, but quickly recovered snarling with pure rage in his green eyes. He reared up on his hind legs, slashing at my muzzle, driving me backward, deeper and deeper into the forest. I pounced and we rolled instead shrieking and spitting insults at one another.

Then after my craze, I realized he was on top of me. He spoke.

"Onestar," He mewed, his voice thick with pain. "Why are you doing this? Why are you destroying my Clan?" He words cracked with hurt and he stared at me.

"You know why!" I screamed. "Everyone calls me Firestar's Kittypet, and I am sick of it! I want my Clan to be strong again, and destroying ThunderClan is my best hope! The Clans think we're weak, but if we wipe out a whole Clan, they will, know that WE ARE STRONG!" He got off of me and crouched low, defeated.

I caterwauled in victory and hissed, "I'll pick you off, one by one, starting with you." My voice was low and menacing. I lunged and made the biggest mistake of my life. Firestar leaped,slashed down with his claws, sliced me wide open. He fell and skidded on the ground, and meowed painfully, "After hearing your answer, Onestar... I cannot let you live. You sound like Tigerstar." I jolted, realizing I did sound like the ambitious tabby. He straightened and said, "And as a cat like Tigerstar, you shall have the same death as him." He leaned down. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. I blinked and cold, icy claws gripped me, and black washed over my eyes.

**I think that this is my chapter yet! Since I haven't posted in so long, it will be a doulble post tonight! So review please! And if there there is anything you are confused about, post it on reviews and I will answer.**

_Brightsun_


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. Just... wow. I honestly, truly, never expected so many reviews. I am so shocked and grateful. Some people think it takes a long time to type a story, but I just write drafts. The draft for **_**Onestar's Regrets**_** was written when I was ten, so lots of changes have been made. As always, please enjoy and review!**

_**~Brightsun**_

__I awoke and groaned, my whiskers twitching. Stupid Firestar! I really couldn't believe it. Instead of me killing Firestar, it went the other way around. I sighed and tried to get up, but my legs wouldn't let me. They were tucked under my chest, laying limp like a mouse tail. So I looked around, and when I turned my face back to the front, there was a black and white one looking at me.

_Tallstar!_ I wanted to bounce up and greet him, tell him how much I missed him, but my legs would not let me. Instead I started to speak.

"Tallstar! I hope you're pr-" But I didn't finish. He flicked his tail over my muzzle.

"Onestar, you disobeyed orders. You should be shamed." He shook his head. I tilted my head, racking my brain for what he could be talking about. The I remembered. It all fits together with how I could never get his dying words out of my head.

_**Flashback Time!**_

___"Tallstar! No! Don't die! I can't lead WindClan!" I yowled._

_ "But you can Onewhisker. Just remember this: The Clans will not survive without friendship."_

_**Back to Story Reality!**_

__That was also his life to me. Friendship. His dying words, and I couldn't even remember them! There I went, attacking every Clan around me, being greedy and hungry for power.

I looked away in shame and saw more cats forming around me. All smelled of WindClan. My eye caught one face in particular, though. It was ginger and white, and his amber eyes stared straight back at me. _Gorsepaw!_

Oh, Gorsepaw! He's here! I opened my jaw to talk, but he turned his head. They all did. I hung my head low. Tallstar's eyes softened. "Come," he meowed. "Let me show you what is to be." So I followed him, tail low, eyes averted from my loved ones, shamed. He led me toward a pool.

"This is the Starpool." He whispered. "A bit like the Moonpool, except this is where we enter their dreams without them coming here, and where we look into the future, or what is happening currently." I nodded somberly.

"So, back at the old forest, you had the Starstone?" I asked.

"That is not the point!" He hissed. "Just drink." I did, and an image instantly appeared. It was Firestar. It took everything I had not to lash at the pool. He was saying to the Clan, "We have won the battle with WindClan." The Clan cheered and yowled.

"But, I have killed Onestar!" Instead of cheers, there was gasping. Jayfeather looked up from a she-cat called Poppyfrost to look at his leader in shock. A small "Why?" came up from the crowd.

"I did it to protect my Clan. He was planning on destroying us, so it was my only option." The image wavered and another one appeared. It was my camp, with Sunstrike and her apprentice dead in the clearing.

Ashfoot was addressing the Clan.

Onestar has gone to hunt with StarClan." She was saying. "So I will be traveling to the Moonpool to receive my nine lives. Until I return, Tornear will be in charge."

Tornear lifted his head and said nothing. She flicked her tail toward Kestrelflight. "Come,we will leave now. ThunderClan are likely to attack while we are gone."

Kestrelflight glanced around, deciding that the cats were well enough for him to leave. And with that, they walked right out of camp.

The image faded, leaving Tallstar the ability to speak to me now.

"Now, we must go give Ashfoot her lives."

"But she won't be here for a while." I argued. He shrugged.

"Time down there passes much faster than in StarClan. She's already halfway there." He retorted. Oh. That had not yet been established. But how exciting! As we bounded along in large strides, we talked. Tallstar told me that since Crowfeather was kitted, he has been destined to lead his Clan.

He also told me that it was my job to protect him.

"But doesn't StarClan control who dies?" I asked. Tallstar looked unnerved.

"Sometimes, but his future is too hazy to protect."  
"Oh."

**Well, I just might add one short chapter later today, but don't count on it! :) Again, thanks for all those reviews! And please review again!**

_** ~Brightsun**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I figured out that my rates for the story went down for Chapter 5, so I guess I'll have to excite my story a bit more. But my reviews are pretty awesome so far. Thanks to all you loyal readers!**

_**Brightsun**_

__We bounded towards Ashfoot with long strides. Tallstar told me to think of my life to Ashfoot, as it is very crucial it is good. I thought and thought and thought. But the perfect life was no where in my mind. Tallstar had already thought of his, as did

Gorsepaw, and her ancestors, Windstar and Gorsestar.

I growled. This was a lot harder than it looks. The perfect life... OW! A blinding light came into view, Ashfoot most likely was here. I panicked. Why did this have to be so hard? Tallstar nudged me.

"Go wake her up." He mewed.

"Alright, fine." I prodded her with a claw.

"Ashfoot. Wake up." I mewed.

"Leave me alone..." She grumbled. I looked at Tallstar. He shrugged.

"Happens sometimes. Just try harder." He said. I sighed.

"ASHFOOT! _WAKE UP!_" I screamed in her ear. She bounced up, a look of fear and excitement on her face.

"Onestar!" She yowled. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you!"

"It's fine." I assured her. She sat straighter.

"Then I'm ready." She mewed. Tallstar walked up to her. He touched his nose to hers.

"With this life I give you Friendship. Use it well to understand the other Clans." She gasped with pure pain. I flinched. He walked back to the line. Gorsepaw went next.

"With this life I give you Mentoring. Use it well to train young cats." She yowled this time. I sympathized. I remembered how painful mine was. It felt like all the fire in the world was shooting through me, and all the ice in the world was shattering on me, and stabbing me.

The rest of the cats then went, leaving me to be last. The whole time I was thinking about it, and it didn't come to me until I was a mouse-length from her. Ashfoot would think it went against everything I did as leader.

"Ashfoot, my loyal deputy, the new leader of WindClan, I now present to you the life of Kindness and Hostility Towards Other Clans. Use it well while deciding about battle." I said. She looked up at me with weary, full of pain, but narrowed eyes.

"Does this mean I can attack back?" She asked. I stared at her coldly. How could she not get my metaphor?

"No."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait! I have had a LOOOOOOONG week. So based on my hits, people like the action more. Luckily, there is more! Only one though... :( Sorry.**

**But in my next story, not **_**Deceived,**_** but a different one, there is lots of battles! GRRRRR! (Sorry, that was cheesy.) Reviews are welcome, and tell me what you would like to see more of.**

_**Brightsun**_

Ashfoot looked stunned.

"B-But they killed you!" She cried, astonished. I tried hard to hold my temper.

"I deserved it. Firestar had his reasons as well. I was becoming too ambitious, like Tigerstar." I meowed. She looked like she wanted to claw my face to shreds. That was like the Ashfoot I knew and liked. She began to make a snark remark back. But Tallstar sensed the tension and steped in.

"We now hail you by your new name, Ashstar." She jerked her head towards Tallstar. We all chanted her name and sent her off. I walked back to the Starpool and saw her already there, climbing up Tallrock to announce the deputy. Would she remember Crowfeather? Would she say what I had said to her to the Clan?

Sure enough as I am a StarClan cat, she did.

"I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice..." She paused. "Crowfeather will be the new deputy of WindClan."

Crowfeather looked quite shocked, as if had had never quite believed me. The whole Clan stared at him, willing him, silently, to say something. All he said was:

"Thank you. I'll do my best to serve the Clan."

Feathertail, who appeared behind me, was glowing with pride and turned to me.

"I'll be in his dreams tonight." She said. I noded. I, on the other paw, would be in Firestar's dreams. First I had to figure out how...

"Tallstar? Tallstar?" I found him under a tree. "Tallstar? TALLSTAR!"

"Hmmmm?" He grumbled.

"Get up." I rolled my eyes. Older toms.

"Why?" He asked as he stood.

"Because I need to know how to be in dreams!" I rasped.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Yes." Tallstar sighed.

"Fine. Come on!" I followed him. We ended up at the Starpool.

"Just drink from the pool, think about the cat, and when they sleep, you shall wake up in their dreams." He paused. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, fine. Thanks." I purred. He walked back to the tree.

"As for me..." I whispered under my breath. I drank and waited in my sleep.

**Yes, yes, I know. 'Brightsun, where's the action? It's getting boring.' Just wait. These chapters are fillers. But, if you review and want a preview of **_**Deceived**_**, just say in your review and it will be there next chapter.**

_**Brightsun**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry to keep all of my loyal readers waiting! I've had my computer privileges banned until I cleaned my room. *Shudders* It looked like a tsunami, tornado, and hurricane hit, all at the same time. Not. Fun. At. All! ****Happy Reading!**

_~Brightsun_

I woke to a mournful yowling. I growled and rubbed my eyes with the back of my paw. Who was waking me at thi- Wait. This wasn't my den. This wasn't the WindClan camp. Where was I? Then it came back to me.

I was _**dead.**_ Firestar had killed me. I'd just given Ashstar her nine lives. Crowfeather was her deputy. I was here to visit Firestar, to forgive and explain. Back to the question "Where was I?" It looked like I was in a pitch black void. But I could see, due to my sparkling DEAD form.

The yowling came again. I followed it, trailing its sound echoing off the walls to its owner. It was Firestar, his paws covering his ears. He was screaming and moaning. I nosed him awake.

"Firestar?" I whispered. "It's Onestar." His eyes flew open and he stared. His green eyes stared into my amber.

"Is it really you?" He asked, saying what was in his eyes said.

"Yes." He looked rather surprised. He shot up and narrowed his eyes.

"Have you come to punish me?" He queried softly. It was my turn to be stunned.

"N- n-no! Of course not. I've come to explain." I stuttered. He seemed to understand what I was talking about. He curled his tail around his paws and twitched his ears, signaling that he was ready to listen. I took a deep breath.

"The truth is that I thought WindClan was superior. Even more superior than StarClan. I thought we deserved more. I got proud and instead of thinking of myself as an equal to everyone else, I thought I was better. Especially you. " I blurted. He simply stared.

"Why?" He said.

"Because I thought you were too much of a kittypet! I thought you were weak because of it! Because you helped the other Clans."

"I was being generous."

"But you took in so many rouges, loners, kittypets!"

"Some of them were not meant for those lives. Such as me." We sat in awkward silence for a moment. Until I leaned in.

"Firestar, tell me about after you killed me."

"Well, all I could really do was sit there, until I heard Sandstorm scream. I chased off her attacker and the rest of your warriors. Some were on a hunting patrol. In my territory." He hesitated. "Tell me, how is the prey running in you former Clan?"

"Better than we've had in moons." I answered.

"Then I will launch my raid attack. We're planning on taking _your_ prey." He admitted. I felt a stab of anger, but brushed it away.

"Then StarClan will not interrupt. Goodbye." I meowed as I faded away, enjoying the sensation. Ha! It felt all tingly! Half of me was back at the pool, half still with Firestar. I was back by the pool in an instant, whole. Feathertail was sitting beside me, twitching.

I observed the still unfamiliar area, looking for Tallstar and Gorsepaw. There! They were bringing back fresh-kill. I pretty much flew over there, my paws hardly skimming the ground.

"Tallstar! Gorsepaw!" I greeted. They nodded and deposited their fresh-kill.

"What is it, Onestar?" Tallstar asked. I poured the whole story, Firestar accepting my apology, and, most importantly, the planned raid on ThunderClan. He licks his whiskers in concentration.

"StarClan shall not interfere. The Clans fight their own battles."

"But-"

"No 'buts.'"

"Do I get to see the battle?" He sighed at my kit-like behavior.

"Seeing as I have declared you Crowfeather's Watcher, then yes." He rubs a claw on the top of his black and white head. We bounded along back to the Starpool, a group of cats already there. I blinked at them.

"I'm pretty sure we've come at the right time."

**WOW! That was **_**treacherous!**_** I spent all day writing that! Next chapter is not quite the battle, but pretty much a little prep and then the beginning of the battle. Please keep reading**

_**Brightsun**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm am SO excited! The last chapter got the most views I've **_**EVER**_** had! 179! I did a little happy dance and got a few stares from my family. And Sparklespazz's review, I almost fell out of my chair laughing. Anyway, back into business. I have a poll on my profile, and the offer for a preview of**_** Deceived**_** still stands. Just ask in your review. Happy Reading!**

~_Brightsun_

Tallstar, Gorsepaw, and I somehow crowded to the front. Gorsepaw and I were breathing heavily and gagging on fur we'd accidentally inhaled while wrestling to the front.

When we'd finished we looked into the pool. ThunderClan was just at the edge of the border, growling in anticipation. I was surprised. They had chosen a good time to attack. No patrols were sent out at this time.

Great... well... ummmm, what do you say when you _are_ StarClan? Oh, whatever. Great Us! Firestar his whole Clan there, except the elders and kits. Even Jayfeather! He was looking uncomfortable with no forest scents guiding him. Leafpool draped her tail over his shoulders, only to have him shake it off angrily. He stumbled to his brother, Lionblaze, angrily.

The tortoiseshell she-cat, Poppyfrost, was stalking a rabbit. She leapt and landed squarely on its neck, crushing the spine. She snarled, clawed it open, and scraped dirt from the moorland in it. She dragged it all the way outside camp.

"Remember, no killing. Grab as much fresh-kill as you can carry, leave, drop it on the border, then come back for more." Firestar reminded.

"I'll hide this rabbit in the medicine den," Poppyfrost hissed. "It'll be crow-food by the time they find it." Jayfeather then spoke up.

"What about herbs? Can I take some?" He asked. Firestar closed his eyes.

"Yes, but not too many. They'll need them for injuries." He sighed. Jayfeather nodded, looking satisfied. Firestar looked at a couple of apprentices.

"Ivypaw and Dovepaw. You're in charge of waking up the apprentices. Graystripe, chase the elders, queens, and kits out of the camp. Dustpelt, Sandstorm,Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and Brightheart, wake the warriors. I'll take care of Ashstar. Poppyfrost, do what you will with your rabbit."

They slunk into the camp and waited while the warriors woke up my former Clan. They took deep breathes and let out a piercing, challenging wail. WindClan's heads shot up, their eyes wide and fearful. The ThunderClan cats formed a circle and pressed the warriors into a tight knot while Graystripe got all the queens and kits out.

Ashstar sprinted of the top of Tallrock, looking like she could murder Firestar with just a glare. The elders, queens, and kits were out. The battle had begun.

**There it is! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Remember, if you want a preview of **_**Deceived,**_** ask in your review!**

_~Brightsun_


	10. Chapter 10

** Thank you to all who reviewed! Thanks to all those who read, as well. The rest of this week, I'll try to do an update every day! I got a couple of requests for a preview of _Deceived._ So after the chapter below, I will introduce the prologue. And I apologize for the shortness of my chapters. It's longer on my writing program, but the Fanfiction website layout is larger so it appears shorter. And, since I haven't done a disclaimer the past few chapters, here it is.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own any part of warriors whatsoever.**

_~Brightsun_

The WindClan warriors huddled in the inner circle, terrified and shocked at the sight of these enemy warriors in their camp. The circle of warriors still surrounded WindClan, but a few more came in and piled fresh-kill into their jaws and dashed out, unnoticed. Jayfeather headed into the empty medicine den. ThunderClan pressed closer with snarls of outrage until Ashstar got fed up with the staring contest.

"What is the meaning of this!" She demanded in a tight, strict voice. Firestar answered by leaping on her, scratching her back with razor sharp claws. Ashstar shrieked, trying to thrash him off

"We're giving a surprise visit." He spat in her ear. He then raised his head and yowled, "ThunderClan, attack!" His warriors closed up the last of the circle and hissed threats. Firestar wrestled with Ashstar, her having no success. Poppyfrost came out of the medicine den and snatched two large, plump rabbits.

WindClan was fighting furiously, but losing. They were obviously still tired and slower then usual from the plentiful prey. Brambleclaw and Crowfeather were writhing on the ground in tight combat. Leafpool glanced their way, worried. She still had feelings for him. She then charged back into the battle.

My gaze was drawn back to Ashstar and Firestar. She was winning, and coming close to sinking her teeth into his neck. But he was faster. His neck stretched out and it caught Ashstar's neck, he pulled and she fell in and he bit deeper. She shrieked and went limp in his jaws.

He tossed her away gently and dived off Tallrock, into the mass of screeching cats.

I tore my gaze away from the Starpool. "Tallstar! Where's Ashstar gone?" I hissed. He nodded toward the area where we'd given her the Nine Lives of a Leader. I sprinted away, dodging rocks and trees. There was a brilliant light and her body lay there, unmoving and silent.

She began to stir and moan. I touched my nose to her wound. "Ashstar, you have been killed. Be still and the healing will proceed faster." I willed the wound to close. Lights flashed and stars gathered around her neck. They pooled into the wound and closed it. I did a double-take and sent her back.

I leapt over rocks and bounded across the fields back to the pool. The battle was still raging in the gentle ripples of the water, unchanged. I opened my jaws to ask Tallstar of the stars in Ashstar's wound, but he was already speaking.

"The Healing Ceremony of a Leader looks different to a StarClan cat, rather than a living." He meowed. I nodded. Oh. That had not been confirmed. You learn something new every day. Ashstar was stirring and gasped, her eyes glowing with relief.

Firestar observed the fresh-kill pile. Nothing remained except a chunk of rabbit meat that was cut cleanly, left by a ThunderClan cat who wanted to torture them.

"ThunderClan! Fall back!" He yowled. They streamed out, none of them having a bleeding wound except for Firestar. WinClan cats sneered at them, as they thought they had won. The sneering stopped as they looked at the fresh-kill pile. The elders, who had come back to camp, started to complain and gripe and moan.

Crowfeather started to organize patrols, more hunting then border. He looked up at Ashstar.

" When do we want to send an invading patrol?" He asked, turning his head back to his Clan while he said it.

"Never." Ashstar croaked, rubbing her throat with a gray paw. "Onestar told me never to attack back."

Cats had left so I reached in and dabbed the Starpool with my paw. The images rippled and faded slowly, leaving only silky blue water in its place.

**There you go, one chapter of **_**Onestar's Regrets**_** placed and read. I will now carry on with the prologue of**_** Deceived!**_** Thanks to Cinderpaw, Shiningspirit, and Sparklespazz for reviewing and asking! Please enjoy!**

Prologue: In StarClan

A small framed gray tabby she-cat stood by the Starpool. Her deep green eyes were wide with sadness. A dark gray tom sat beside her. A white tom and a blue-gray she-cat came to sit beside them.

They were staring at a fluffy white tom in the pool.

"Cloudtail!" The gray tabby wailed. "Why?" She sobbed in her throat. Her white tom companion entwined his tail with hers.

"I don't know, Brindleface," He whispered.

The blue cat stepped in. "Whitestorm, Brindleface," She scolded. "Stop acting like fretful parents!"

Whitestorm looked at her, somewhat amused. "We _are _fretful parents, Bluestar." He twitched his whiskers softly.

The dark tom spoke. "We must punish him, though I hate to do it to my former mentor."

Bluestar nodded ruefully. "Yes, we must, Rainwhisker."

Brindleface cried out again, pressing so close to Whitestorm, he almost fell over. He regained his balance and stroked her with his tail comfortingly. Bluestar and Rainwhisker nodded in sympathy.

Cloudtail had just done the stupidest thing he had ever done. He climbed up the Great Oak at the Gathering and announced StarClan didn't exist. Shocked gasps had come from all the Clans, but Mothwing didn't seem to mind.

Rainwhisker's head shot up. "I've got it!" He yowled. "The perfect punishment!"

Daisy P.O.V

I'd never stopped loving Cloudtail. Not even a heartbeat. My fur tingled whenever I thought about him, my mind racing, my heart pounding, my fur standing on end.

But back when I'd met him, no one had told me he was hers. When I found out, I thought my heart would burst and my fur would go green with envy.

Oh, Brightheart thinks we're fine now, but just wait. I'm improvising. I'm just waiting. The day _will_ come, but I just have to wait. Soon...


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I was off for so long. I've been way busy. :) And I would like to point out a few things.**

**I like reviews.**

**I DON'T like flames, constructive criticism, however helpful you think it might be, it really brings me down.**

**Here's your next chapter of Onestar's Regrets. Enjoy and review!**

I dipped my paw into the pool, rolling around the water, pulling out a dry paw. This water didn't even get your paw wet! I splashed at the water, frustrated and bored "Can this thing show me anything intresting?" I yowled to the stary sky. It had so many stars, it looked like a day sky. "Please?"

I stirred the water, willing something worth watching to come forth. Ha ha! My genius worked! I felt excitement bubble up inside as I watched ThunderClan return to their territory. The silky, midnight blue water lapped at the edges of StarClan's frosty, but warm, grass.

Oh, wait. This wasns't that intresting. They were just walking and walking...

"Wait! That one cat blinked!" I growled in deep sarcasm. Yes, Poppyfrost blinked and took a drink of water from the stream, making a face at a taste she didn't like.** '**Could it have been the rabbit?' I thought. No. Just the open air.

Boredom kept flaring within me, until Poppyfrost fell and began to retch.

"Poppyfrost!" Screeched a gray she-cat. Cinderheart. The name popped into my head. Cinderpelt's reincarnation. A perk of StarClan I guess. Knowing which cat is this, which cat is that...

Cinderheart bounded over to her sister. Jayfeather pressed an ear to her and mewed, "She just isn't feeling well. Probably the heat of the battle made her queasy."

I pounded the water with my paw. Stupid, stupid, stupid! That rabbit! Why didn't I just... If Poppyfrost put that rabbit in the medicine den, and if the rabbit was what had made her sick, then it could infect all the remaining herbs in Kestrelflight's herb storage! I hit my head against a rock. Stuid, stupid, stupid!

"Uh, Onetstar?" Came a puzzled and amused voice. I frowned and looked up. Gorsepaw was standing there, ready to burst out purring in amusement.

"Don't . Even. Go. There." I spit.


	12. Chapter 12

** Well, this is awkward. Okay, to start off, please don't kill me. I really want to live to see the light of mid-terms day. Getting ready for school started soon after I updated, then school started, and it was a new school so I had to learn how to get around, blah blah. Anyway, I do feel bad for not updating in a while. And Sparklespazz, once again, loved the review. Maybe more will help me update faster. :) Anyway, please enjoy this segment of _Onestar's Regrets._**

_~Brightsun_

_ "_FAWNKIT!" An angry queen yelled as she chased the starry kit, stars leaving her pelt she was running so fast. A mischievous little sandy brown she-kit smiled as she ran. Tallstar was leading me through the sloping moors, Gorsepaw beside us, tripping on rabbit holes. I was surprised how much this felt like home. I nodded to a fading cat as he walked by, getting a respectful nod in turn.

Anyway, Tallstar led us through the moors, taking us to the WindClan Starpool. Each Clan had its own pool for personal viewing, but the original Starpool showed you important stuff, like prophecies and your desires. He was showing me how to give the Clans extra food. When he told me, I had tilted my head and asked how, too busy on looking innocent to notice the tree in front of me. (Heh Heh. Take THAT Onestar. A little karma. ;) )

"Gorsepaw," He bellowed in his low voice. "Catch the rabbit." Gorsepaw wasted no time shooting after one and killing it. "Good. Follow."

Weaving through the underbrush we came to a quite little pool, surrounded by a breeze to represent WindClan, along with the hills and soft moor grass and the underbrush we had just come through. Gorsepaw laid down the rabbit by the lapping water, the took a few steps back as if something was going to happen. WOAH! A shimmering whisp of mist came out of the rabbits mouth and circled the pool, suddenly becoming heavy, and dropping in the light blue water. It swirled and began to form. A new shape appeared. It was a smaller version of the rabbit, coming to life.

"When prey dies here, its spirit forms a new body in the living world," Tallstar whispered. "But in the leaf-bare, the pool freezes over, not allowing us to do the ritual. The Clans must then survive on the prey they find, not from us."

"Is that why there is so little prey in the leaf-bare?" I ask.

"Of course. But sometimes a crack appears in the pool, allowing us to slip in a bit of the preys spirit, and that's why the prey is so thin. Not all of the spirit goes through." Gorsepaw burst out, looking proud of himself for beating Tallstar to it.

My stomach rumbled. "Uh, speaking of food, I WANT SOME!" I yowled.

"SHHHHHH!" Gorsepaw screeched. "DON'T YELL IN THE SACRED POOL !"

"LET'S JUST GO GET SOME STUPID FOOD!" Tallstar screamed.

And we yelled at each other the whole way home.


	13. Chapter 13

**And Now A Word From Our Author**

** I enjoyed my last reviews, honestly. Maplefrost, I know no story is perfect and criticism is meant to help, but I have to disagree with the criticism part. Is it wrong that I do **_**not **_**like criticism? Seriously, is it? And I think Firestar would never do something like that either. It's just I needed to spice up the story. Alright, put yourself in Firestar's place. You are responsible for lives. Cats come and try to **_**kill **_**the lives you are responsible for. Wouldn't that make you mad? A little hungry for vengeance? Something to keep them away? Send a warning? That's how I feel. Though, I truly thank you for pointing this out to me. And your reasoning has logic and does make sense. Swiftpath, I am doing my best to squirm in some action. But this really isn't the action type story. My next stories will, especially the sequel to **_**Deceived**_**. But hang in there! And Mossfire, I will take the changing of rating to mind. And also, thank you very much. :) A chapter will come out shortly. (A.K.A Within 10 minutes)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, that put aside, here is the new chapter. Again, apologies to you, Maplefrost. (But I like your name.) P.S. Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not I. If I did, Daisy and Berrynose would be long gone, killed slowly and painfully.**

_~Brightsun_

That night, I dreamed ThunderClan was feasting. I snored. WindClan were most likely going to sleep hungry. My dream then took me to the WindClan camp. Ashstar and Whitetail were inspecting every little corner of camp. They then came to the medicine den. My belly tightened into a cold, hard lump of rock. Because when she came out, she dragged out the rabbit.

I wanted to throw myself at her and scream, but this was a dream. I was frozen. Unable to move. Unable to help, especially when she said these words; "It looks good enough to eat..." She murmured. Then she took the Stupid Rabbit and gobbled it down in her den. I screamed and thunder rumbled across the sky.

Despite my anger, I smiled and yowled again. Nothing. Just a coincidence. (HA HA! Karma again, Onestar. Sometimes the universe just loves me.) I woke with a terrified gasp and yelled in Tallstar's ear to wake up. He let out a little "EEP" sound and jumped, only to mutter to go back to sleep like an elder. But oddly enough, Gorsepaw awoke.

"Come on!" I hissed. He followed me to the Windpool, as I called it, even though its proper name was the WindClan Starpool. But that was kind of a mouth full. A cat was just leaving the underbrush and dipped her head to us, whispering, "I sensed you and left it on the image you seek." Former medicine cat. Totally.

But the Odd She-Cat _had_ left us the image. Ashstar was moaning as she stumbled to the medicine den, full of other moaning patients, their cuts infected by the infected herbs. I gasped. So it _was _the Stupid Rabbit! Some cats had blood oozing from their cuts, while others were retching. Herbs scattered the floor of the den. Kestrelflight ushered her in.

"Did you eat anything?" He asked. "Anything at all?"

"A rabbit," She whispered hoarsely. "I took a few bites, but the rest is in my den. You can-" She retched. "Examine it if required."

Kestrelflight grabbed a nearby stick and returned shoving the Stupid Rabbit with it. He poked it hard and a hole appeared. Crowfood! I wrinkled my nose. Ick. The dirt Popyfrost kicked into it must of been infected with something. Ashstar vomited then and there.

"She probably swallowed a bad part," Kestrelflight murmured. No duh! But then Ashstar went very still.


	15. Chapter 15

** Hey people! :) See? I can update fast! Well, I actually just had to get on and update because I have all the chapters typed up. And, no, I do not need your email address to the person who asked. **_**Deceived **_**is a story I'm putting on Fanfiction. And, Maplefrost, thank you again for the reviews. Your right. I **_**do**_** want to know what is wrong with my stories, but I guess I don't take criticism as well as others. And I wanted to show Firestar's angry side. It was fun. :) Well, here's some bad news. The story is drawing to an end. I have... let's see... 3 more chapters? Maybe four? One is an epilogue, then I will start posting **_**Deceived.**_

_~Brightsun_

Kestrelflight tried desperately to wake her up. He even bit her tail softly. I twisted my face in horror. What kind of cat bites a losing-a-life leader? Not me. No way.

Gorsepaw purred at my horrified expression. "Do not worry. She cannot feel a thing. And another cat will take care on healing her."

I visibly relaxed and rolled my shoulders. "Would you like to hunt?" I asked him.

He lashed his tail excitedly. "Of course!" It had been so long since he had hunted with his former mentor.

I wrinkled my nose. "Ahhh... But where?" Gorsepaw flicked his tail and waved it over his shoulder, an indication to follow him. My stomach rumbled. "Can we eat first?" Gorsepaw looked back in amusement.

:Are you never not hungry?" He purred. "Why don't we eat here. The fresh-kill isn't going to disappear."

We loped towards the Starcamp, which is what I call it. It is divided into sections. One for former ThunderClan, one for former WindClan, one for former RiverClan, and one for ShadowClan. Then, in the middle, there is a neutral zone. Sure, cats can go into different sections, but StarClan just does the section thing to make it feel more like home. In the neutral zone, there is a huge fresh-kill pile, full of every kind of prey you can imagine.

I stared at the fish and frogs on it. This is the prey of ShadowClan and RiverClan. Tempted to try it, I pulled a fish and a frog of the pile. Raggedstar, the ShadowClan leader moons upon seasons ago, came and pulled a frog frog from the pile. He peeled the skin off and tossed it. He caught me staring at him, then the skin, so he said, "It's edible, I just don't like it."

I decided to take my chances. Big mistake. I took a bite and let the flavor seep into my mouth before I chewed. My eyes flew wide open. _**Pleah! **_It was chewy and slimy, and a bit lumpy. I leap up so fast stars and moonlight flew from my pelt.

I spat it out like a kit taking its herbs and clawed out every little piece. I danced around the pile, my mouth contaminated with the horrid stuff, looking for a water source. Gorsepaw stared at me and pointed to a little brook in RiverClan section. I panted and flew towards the pool, and dunked my head in. I sucked in water and pulled my head out, then shook my head around for good measure. I turned to the fields and spat out the water before shaking my fur.

"Hey, now you have a taste for fish." Gorsepaw purred behind me, my fish at his paws.

I glared before taking the fish from him and biting into it delicately. I chewed slowly, begging to StarClan (so, I guess, myself) for it to not be as bad as the frog.

Oh, was I wrong. It was fantastic. The skin was succulent and the flesh was juicy, meaty, and fat. Done eating, I sat up and cleaned my whiskers. Gorsepaw and I padded away towards the hunting grounds. It felt like something hit me. I was suddenly feeling sick. Gorsepaw looked at me, muttered something the beckoned a tortoiseshell she-cat forth.

"Bellyache?" She asked. I nodded. "The effects of being Crowfeather's Watcher." She muttered.

"Whaaaa?" I murmured.

"I will explain in my den. Follow me." We came to a quite little den near the Starpool, and she guided me in. "When you are a cats Watcher, you can feel their physical pain." The she-cat said as she bustled around the den, pulling herbs and berries from the floor.

"I didn't feel Crowfeather's battle wounds."

"Because you StarClan won't let a dead cat feel wounds. They think it is too cruel to make a cat feel that kind of pain again. It's complicated. If you fight another dead cat, you can get battle wounds. However, if you are a Watcher, you cannot. You feel simple pains. Like thorns in paws, a scratch from a bramble, or, in this case, bellyache. Weathercock has bellyache because you cannot get that on your own in Star Clan."

I nodded, pretending to follow along. "Right. So, would you mind telling me who you are?"

"Oh! How rude of me. My name is Spotted leaf, former medicine cat of Thunder Clan. I was actually the medicine cat when Fire star joined the Clan," She said mixing herbs. She pushed the mixture towards me. "It's a poultice of juniper and watermint, mixed with honey to bind it together and poppy seeds just to help you fall asleep."

I licked it up. "So," I yawned, already feeling tired from the effects of the poppy seeds. "Were you and Firestar friends?"

"I loved him." Spottedleaf meowed before I passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay! Broke my score for most views in a chapter the past two chapters! 257 views Thursday and 281 on Friday! Thanks for the reviews and views! And I just did the Spottedleaf part to introduce a new character, by the way.**

_~Brightsun_

Early the next morning, Spottedleaf woke me up. "How's your belly?" She asked. "Alright?"

"Yes. Well, I guess. I'm glad Crowfeather's feeling better." I grunted. Then I sat up and groomed myself, tongue slow, eyes sticky with sleep.

Spottedleaf pushed a fish to me. "Here eat this. Gorsepaw tells me you could be RiverClan the way you eat the stuff." She teased.

"Hey! Rabbits are still my favorite food ever! Fish come second." I growled playfully.

"Hey, Onestar," Tallstar padded in. " I need you to come with me. I have something to tell you." I followed the tom out.

"What's up?"

"A battle is coming." He said. I had been grooming my paw and nearly bit it off I was so surprised. "You know Jayfeather, Dovepaw, and Lionblaze, right?" I nodded. "Listen, there is a prophecy. And-"

"A prophecy!" I squealed. "WindClan's never had a prophecy! Why do they get the good stuff? See, this is why I hated them. I-"  
"Shut up!" Tallstar spat, frost tipped fur bristling. The waterfall behind him crashed thunderously, matching his angry mood. "This is serious! Not just part of your petty pride and hate and kit-like behavior! The stars and moon don't revolve around you, you know. So SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" He screeched. His claws dug into the ground, softening the soil.

I was so shocked I sat down and whimpered, scared of his claws. "Fine." I muttered.

"'There will be three, kin of you kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws.'" He recited. "They hold _us _in their paws."

"And this has to do with us how?" I yawned, utterly bored.

Tallstar bristled. "Dark forces are rising and will take over all cats – living and dead- and will do unspeakable things to us. We must help the Three." Tallstar then walked off, muttering something about No Stars and rising Dark Forests.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay guys. Got good news and bad news. Then I've got some kind of in the middle news. Then a surprise. Let's go bad news first. This is the last chapter besides the epilogue which I intend to have done tomorrow. Good news, **_**Deceived **_**is next. In between news, I REALLY hope **_**Deceived **_**is good. Like, REALLY bad. You guys are so excited about it I feel like I might let you down. :( But I'm gonna keep a positive attitude keep my fingers crossed. And, last but not least, the surprise is that during the epilogue I'm going to have honorable mentions to the people that reviewed, most reviews to least. Yet no anonymous reviews will be listed. Then I'll get to **_**Deceived. **_** Hope you enjoy this! (Please don't kill me when it ends.) ;)**

___Brightsun_

**9 seasons later: Greenleaf**

I sat there, gazing into the midnight blue pool. The Starpool had become one of my favorite spots. I crunched thin rabbit bones as I watched Ashstar and Crowfeather on sun-high patrol. Today was the day. But poor... No. No give away. Feathertail leaned in next to me, her feathery tail twitching lightly.

"The hunting is plentiful," Crowfeather reported to Ashstar.

She nodded, satisfied. But then the branches rustled and a queen, Swiftwhisker, burst out of the undergrowth. "My kit!" She wailed. Her eyes grew wide and wild and frantic as she looked at the Thunderpath. A little silver, black, and gray kit walked on it, her eyes following a butterfly as she squealed in glee.

"Moonkit!" Swiftwhisker screeched.

Ashstar turned. So did Crowfeather. A huge, huge, HUGE monster raced toward the tiny kit. Moonkit was too absorbed in the butterfly to notice, despite its roaring noise. Ashstar started to race towards the Thunderpath. Crowfeather yowled for her to stop. The other cats on the patrol stared in horror. Swiftwhisker wailed for her kit.

Ashstar shoved Moonkit aside off the hard black stone. The monster bore down on the leader. I wanted to shut my eyes. I didn't want to look. Then the noise she made tore my soul apart. It was the most horrible thing I'd ever heard. Like a mixture of every painful sound. Yowling, hissing, moaning, yelps, screeches and screams. The monster had rolled over her and flung her aside like a mouse. I shut my eyes and tried to collect myself. That sound was horrible. I think I'll even have nightmares about it.

"ASHSTAR!" Crowfeather yowled, racing towards his mother. I shook my head and blinked, trying to expel the pain from my heart that Crowfeather was feeling. My stomach started churning, responding to Crowfeather's pain.

By the time I had organized myself they were already in Kestrelflight's den. Moonkit, who was only a quarter-moon old, was wailing and crying in confusion. Kestrelflight started counting the lives she had lost. There was the one when Firestar had killed her, then when she had died from sickness, and now she had lost six lives. That was eight. And when I looked at her appearance I felt sick. An ear was gone and half of her tail, and a crooked jaw.

"She still might die," Kestrelflight advised. "But I'll try to save her. She won't be able to lead anymore, though. Go and announce it." He said to Crowfeather.

He called a meeting. Everyone looked curiously out of their dens before slinking out. It started to get a bit breezy in the camp. Tornear, who was now the oldest cat in grumbled grumpily, "Where's Ashstar? She's our leader, not you!" He doesn't exactly think straight also and sometimes forgot Crowfeather was deputy.

"In the medicine den!" Crowfeather snapped. "I'm the leader now!"

"She's dead!" Hissed Harespring with shock.

"No, but very, very badly wounded." Crowfeather described her injuries, which caused Owlwhisker, who has a weak stomach and a very vivid imagination, to throw up.

Crowfeather stared at him. "I'll, uh, report Ashstar at the Gathering."

And the whole Clan slipped back into their dens, avoiding Owlwhisker.


	18. Chapter 18

** Alright guys. Time for the ending. Thanks for the great reviews and all the awesome support. And, for Maplefrost, I'll do a tiny recap of his lives. Just Onestar's and Feathertail's. I've decided to make an exception for anonymous reviews. More than one, I will post you on the Honorable Mentions. And now, comes the very sadly anticipated epilogue of _Onestar's Regrets._ Please enjoy. Oh and just so you know, it was a monster truck that hit Ashstar.**

_~Brightsun_

Ashstar- or Ashfoot as we had stripped her leader name from her- was laying aside next to Kestrelflight by the Moonpool. She was still in a coma state so they had to carry her here. Kestrelflight was actually having doubts she would ever wake up.

Crowfeather shuddered in the cool, StarClan air. I bend down, preparing to give my life to him. I've decided to give him the one I gave to Ashstar, because he needs to be more understanding about battle then her.

"With this life I give you Kindness and Hostility Towards Other Clans. Use it well while deciding about battle." He nods, trying to hide the pain, then waits for his last life.

I almost fell over purring at his face. His eyes dilated and his jaw dropped. Feathertail came forth. She bent down and touched her nose to his head. His jaw was still dropped.

"Feathertail..." He breathed.

"With this life I give you love. Use it to listen to your heart. In more ways then you can think of." She mews. She then looks deep into his eyes. A message passes between them before we chant his new name and send him off.

It is the night of the Gathering. The clean Greenleaf air is fresh and crisp. Crowfeather had his Nine Lives Ceremony the day before. Ashfoot was still in a deep coma but well enough for Kestrelflight to leave and go to the Gathering. Nightcloud and Breezepelt flanked Crowstar. They crossed the tree-bridge proudly.

The other Clans were waiting. WindClan was last to come. Crowstar jumped onto the lowest branch, a custom for new leaders. Mistystar was above him, Blackstar above her, and Firestar topped them all.

Owlwhisker, The new WindClan deputy, sat beside the other deputies. A new deputy was also there. Rowanclaw of ShadowClan. Crowstar was last to report anything. He told about Ashstar and then the Gathering.

My worries of Crowstar were over,but new worry blossomed within me.

"_There will be Three, kin of your kin..."_

The End

**Ta-Da!****That's the end of _Onestar's Regrets! _And no, no matter how much you beg, there will be no sequel. Ever. Not a chance. So now I will begin Honorable Mentions. The order goes from most reviewers to least. Or my favorite reviewers to least. Just kidding. That would be rude. Just most to least. And if there is a tie on an amount of reviews, then I'll just do it by whoever reviewed first.**

Reviews

Sparklespazz101: Number of Reviews: 5

Maplefrost-232: Number of reviews: 5

Swiftpath: Number of reviews: 4

Cinderpaw11: Number of reviews: 3

Mossfire25: Number of reviews: 3

Petalriver: Number of reviews: 2

Shiningspirit: Number of reviews: 2

TheGirlWhoReadsWarriors: Number of reviews: 1

Hawkfire111: Number of reviews: 1

Firestar11: Number of reviews: 1

Warriorcrazy: Number of reviews: 1

Ginnystar: Number of reviews: 1

Avatar-State-Craziness: Number of reviews: 1


End file.
